The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector of the type including a plurality of retainers to exhibit a function of double engagement with the retainers.
A hitherto known connector of the type including a plurality of retainers so as to exhibit a function of double engagement with a connector housing is constructed such that a plurality of terminal inserting holes are formed in the connector housing so as to enable a plurality of terminal pieces to be inserted into the terminal inserting holes. The retainers are elastically connected to the connector housing via a plurality of flexible hinges. Primary engagement is established while the terminal pieces are inserted into the terminal insert holes with the aid of a plurality of elastic engagement pieces, with a possibility that the terminal pieces are disconnected from the connector housing. Secondary engagement is established by bringing a part of each retainer in the corresponding terminal inserting hole while the hinge pieces are folded and the retainers are firmly engaged with the connector housing.
The conventional connector constructed in the above-described manner is called a hinge type. In contrast with other types of conventional connectors including a plurality of retainers independently of a connector housing, the hinge type connector has an advantage that storage of connectors can easily be controlled because each connector only includes one component.
However, since each hinge piece is exposed to the outside while extending outside of the connector housing before the retainers are brought in engagement with the connector housing, e.g., in the case that an assembling operation is performed while primary engagement is established by inserting the terminal pieces into the terminal inserting holes formed in the connector housing, each hinge piece may come in contact with other articles during transportation of connectors or during each practical connecting operation. Due to a low strength of each hinge piece itself, there sometimes arises a problem that the hinge piece is broken or cut in pieces.
When an operation for inserting a plurality of terminal pieces into the connector housing is automatic, since each hinge piece is kept unstable while extending outside of the connector housing as mentioned above, it is difficult to hold terminal pieces during transportation of the latter conducted with the aid of a part feeder or a similar unit during each inserting operation. Thus, another problem is that it is not easy to cope with the foregoing difficulty.